Mira Yasahi
Mira Yasahi is an OC created by Mira Yasahi. She currently attends Akademi High School. She is also the VP of the Gardening Club ''' Appearance Mira has blonde hair, that go in curls when it reaches the tips. She has violet eyes. She has a pink ombre on her bangs, and she also has a flower as an accessory. However, she treasures that flower, and she will be devastated if she finds out that she lost it. Personality Mira is a very caring, sister-like person who would never let anything evil slide. She does not tolerate any kind of injustice done to someone. People in the Gardening Club find her very amazing at playing instruments, rather than actually teaching them how to plant, but they love her for her traits. The Gardening Club could also be known as the "Justice Club" as the members would usually have their opinions on wrong things that are happening on their school, and those were all traits they inherited from her. She and Ken are usually compared to each other, as the both of them have a strong sense of justice. Persona Mira is a Loner. If a camera is pointed at her face, she will hide her face. However, one thing special about her is that when she witnesses murder, she will beg the murderer to spare her in exchange for her silence. History Mira lived with a family that were able to take care of her needs. She wasn't very sociable as a kid, which caused her to feel very lonely at times. Her only friend that she had was Cattleya Shigeki, and they were extremely close. Cattleya gave her the flower that Mira has now, as a sign of their friendship. One day, when she and Cattleya were playing on a top of a hill, Mira accidentally pushed Cattleya "to her death", causing Mira to believe that she is cursed, and that everybody who is close to her will die. However, she has no idea that Cattleya only received amnesia after she fell from the hill. She then started to become a loner, and she didn't open up to anybody who tried to talk to her, even her parents. A few years later after that incident, Mira was taught to play the violin, and showed exceptional talent while playing it. Playing the violin was also a way to let her forget about what happened in the past, but she never forgot about her most dearest friend even after all those years. Currently, she attends Akademi High School with Cattleya, but she still has no idea that she was her past friend since Cattleya had her name changed to Furōra Shigeki after the incident. She had also joined the Light Music Club to share her talents of using the violin, but she still doesn't talk to other students. She also has a stalker, but she is very oblivious to her surroundings that she doesn't know who it is. Routine * '''7:00 - 7:01 - She goes to her locker to change her shoes * 7:01 - 8:00 '- Goes to the Gardening Club and plays the violin (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) or she teaches members to plant flowers (Tuesday and Thursday) * '''8:00 - 8:30 '- Goes to class 2-2 * '8:30 - 12:00 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '12:00 - 12:05 '- Talks to Rijī Dowaiyā until Zoeru Chāchiru arrives. * '12:05 - 1:00 ' - Eats her lunch * '1:00 - 1:30 '- Goes to class 2-2 * '1:30 - 3:30 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '3:30 - 5:00 '- Goes to the Gardening Club to discuss problems in the school. * '5:00 '- Goes home Relationships Canon WIP Fanon WIP (Feel free to ask) Mira Yasahi's OCs * Cattleya Shigeki - Once her closest friend, Cattleya gave Mira the flower that she currently wears now. She "died" in an accident where Mira accidentally pushed her off a hill. Mira has no idea that Furōra is Cattleya. * Shingo Yamagochi - He has a crush on her, and he joined the Gardening club only to stalk her, but she is very oblivious to his actions. * Ken Jones - She is friends with him, as both of them have a strong sense of justice. However, the only time they usually interact is when the school tolerates something that shouldn't be tolerated. Gallery Req10v2.png|Mira with her flower accessory. Req10.png|Mira without her flower accessory. Credits * Betapekoyama - For Mira's first portrait (With and without the flower), and also for fixing the gallery <3 Trivia * The person who inspired Mira Yasahi (The creator) to make her OC play the violin was Michiru Kaiou from Sailor Moon. * She has a stalker who is also in the Gardening Club, though she is completely oblivious to who it is. * After taking the Mary Sue Litmus Test, she is not a Mary Sue and is a well developed character. She got a score of 20 points. 100 Questions * '''Please tell us your name. '''Mira Yasahi. Duh. It's on the page. * '''When is your birthday? '''September 15th * '''Your blood type? '''AB+ * '''Please tell us your three sizes? No. Just no. * 'Tell us about your family composition. '''A normal family. Only child. * '''What's your occupation? '''Student. * '''Your favourite food? '''Sushi * '''Favourite animal? '''Cats 4 Life * '''Favourite subject? '''Language. I guess * '''Dislike subject? '''Physical Education * '''Is there a boy you've been thinking about? '#ForeverAlone * 'Do you enjoy school? '''Sort of. * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''Gardening Club * '''What's your motto? '''Don't wait for Ash to be 20, Pokemon might be over before that happens * '''Your special skill? '''Playing the violin * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''The flower that Cattleya gave me * '''Describe yourself in a single word. '''Loner * '''Your forte? '''Playing the violin * '''Your shortcomings? '''Being sociable * '''Places in your memories? '''The hill.. I don't have anywhere to remember * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Tea. * '''How good can you swim? '''I'll drown. * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''45 hours * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''Playing the violin * '''Disliked food? '''Pizza * '''Anything you want most currently? '''A new friend I want Cattleya back. * '''Afraid of heights? '''Yes * '''Dislike thunder? '''No * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Rainy * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Mechanical Pencil * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Anything available * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''Sort of. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''The violin. I've said that for like 4 times already in different questions. * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Indoor. * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''I don't have a sister * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Obviously, I do * '''How long is your commute to school? '''I don't know, and I don't care. * '''Do you have more friends than most? '''I have none. * '''Your favourite sports? '''Tennis * '''How good can you cook? '''Horribly. I once cooked myself breakfast and it didn't go well. * '''Favourite colours? '''Yellow * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Myself for killing Cattleya * '''How tall are you? '''5'6 * '''Shoe size? '''Secret * '''Your dreams? '''To have Cattleya back To become a famous violinist * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''None * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''I love them * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''No * '''Bed time? '''Depends whether I already want to sleep or not. * '''Wake up time? '''Usually 6:30 or 6:45 * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Either. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Yep. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''Don't intake calories. * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Warm soba. * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''Both * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''None * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''It's hard to make friends * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''I dunno * '''What's your favourite flower? '''The flower that Cattleya gave me. It's a Flannelbush. * '''What's your favourite saying? '''None * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '月に代わって、お仕置きよ! * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Cure Flora and flowers * '''And summer? '''Staying inside a room with an airconditioner * '''What about fall? '''Pretty orange leaves * '''And then the winter? '''Snow all around * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''To the time before I accidentally pushed Cattleya. * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''Manga * '''What's your allowance? '''More than yours * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '"What a loner!" * '''What are your hobbies? '''Ugh... Playing the violin * '''Tell us your weight. '''No. * '''What are you capable of? '''I'm capable of.... being a loner. * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''Silk pajamas * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''No. And no one will probably ever will. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Visit Cattleya's grave. * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''Wake up. Go to school. Leave School. Watch Anime. Sleep. * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''The flower that Cattleya gave me. * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Both * '''How do you commute to school? '''By my bike. * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Watch anime * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Brush my teeth * '''Where are you living right now? '''Buraza Town * '''What kind of place is it? '''It's an okay place * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''That I once had a friend * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''Losing my one and only friend. * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Only the ones that are interesting. * '''How's your eyesight? '''Good * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Every holiday. * '''What job do you have in school? '''Nothing? I guess. * '''What do you do in your freetime? '''Watch some Youtubers * '''How long do you study every day? '''Depends. Usually for a long time, then I lock myself in a bathroom and cry. * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''Nobody. #ForeverAlone * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Go on the town, watch anime. * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''A cat. A kawaii one * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''Yep, a bit. * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''A bento. * '''How many friends do you have? '''Before, one, now, none. * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''Yeah, I usually go to a dessert cafe after school. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''None * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''Uhm, too many questions. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Leo Sign Category:Loner Category:Light Music Club